The Rise of House Black
by mateo84mm
Summary: where we meet first "Del" Black-Morris and then Septimus Peverell and follow them a little before and then through there hogwarts years. It will have femslash pairings fyi


Prologue-

It all began when my birth parents were attacked by death eaters in Diagon Alley where they were doing some shopping for my upcoming birth, my father Corvus insisted that they should have a training broom for me, weather or not I was a boy like my father believed or a girl like my mother Morrigan thought. They argued constantly about it, Corvus believed that because the Blacks notably had mostly males except for Cygnus and Druella Black, they had all girls. Corvus liked to also point out that the Longbottoms almost always had a male child as the first heir and that Morrigan was too much of a typical Longbottom aside from her blood red hair, so there was just no conceivable way that they were not having a boy. Morrigan would roll her forest green eyes fondly at her silly husband and tell him they were having a girl she just knew it.

It was with this daring attack upon his family that set things into motion that would forever change their tiny family. Corvus Black's father Alphard Black who was "disowned" for giving money to Sirius Black when Walburga disowned young Sirius. So Alphard and his progeny were considered "blood traitors" and even more so when his progeny Corvus married Morrigan Longbottom because the Longbottom family heavily supported muggle-borns and several pro magical beings rights, as well as numerous controversial bills in the Wizengamot. So it was that Alphard Black begged his progeny and his wife and unborn heir to flee to the Colonies where at least they would be safe from death eaters. Corvus agreed with his father and sent his wife and unborn child to New England.

He was setting things up on the magical side of New England because Morrigan was staying on the muggle side of the town in a small apartment. And getting ready to head for New England when he received wonderful and horrible news. And so with a heavy heart Corvus named his daughter in a quick missive to his wife delivered by their young fledgling black great horned owl named Vex, who swiftly delivered Corvus' final act as a husband and father. And I was Christened Delphinus Korvus Black in honor of the Black family tradition of being named after constellations. Although I think I was the first girl to be named Delphinus in the entire history of the Blacks. The horrible news Corvus got was that his father Alphard and mother Lyra Black nee' LeStrange had been brutally murdered along with Druella and Cygnus Black.

Never let it be said that Blacks are cowards. There are two things Blacks do extremely well wreak a great and terrible vengeance and innovate new spells. But that could just come from the founder of our Great Ancient and Noble house Morgana Black nee' LaFey it's no wonder we carry a terrible need for vengeance, brilliant minds, a dark side, and an innovative imagination. With the death of his parents Corvus Adonis Black vowed to kill as many death eaters as he could and to kill the dark lord Voldemort or die trying. Now my father being a Black and married to a Longbottom learned all he could about "muggles" most notably the military and how they used a chemical compound called C4 that could blow more shit up than a seriously overpowered bombarda spell. And he also learned everything he could about muggle firearms.

So with this in mind and a few well placed orders to his much beloved house elf Nexus, Corvus managed to get his hands on a great deal of C4 and quickly learned how to set it up. Corvus set the scene to what would surely be "going out with a bang" like his best friend Theodore "Ted" Tonks always talked about. With all the final preparations set he ordered his house elf Nexus to guard his family and most especially his daughter, and tell his beloved wife to live on without him and find love again.

When Nexus left with his final orders Corvus Adonis Black cocked the "tommy gun" in his left hand and securely clenched the "deadmans switch" along with his wand in the other hand and called the dreaded Dark Lord's name. "Voldemort! You bloody coward! Come you pathetic death nibblers come! Come I say and taste of Black vengeance today! VOLDEMORT!" my father bellowed with great rage as several unnamed death eaters apparated into the "killzone" he had created My father killed many death eaters that day and Lucius Malfoy lost three fingers from his right hand until someone landed a nasty severing curse that grazed Corvus' neck he dropped the gun and squeezed the trigger and his wand tightly. A sputtering cough and a mad cackle that would have put Bellatrix to shame left his lips as he turned to Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix LeStrange who were standing just outside of the killzone. And poor, poor Bellatrix who couldn't bear to kill her favorite cousin, not even for her much beloved dark lord. "Bella, my dear sweet crazy Bella… you have a new cousin… I will have a daughter and I have named her Delphinus Korvus Black… and she will have her great and terrible vengeance upon your so called dark lord… lord my ass… you pure blooded bloody morons fight and die for… for a halfblood sired… by…. b-by a muggle… ha! G-goodbye my sweet, sweet Morriga-an and g-g-goodbye my lovely Del-phinus" and with his last breath Corvus let the trigger go, and with a great and terrible smile the severely injured death eaters and Corvus went up in a thunderous blast knocking both Bellatrix and Lucius 30 feet away and knocking them out.

And so with the death of my father at the hands of his own misguided vengeance, my mother was rushed to the hospital where she went into early labor at the news that several of her inlaws and her husband were dead. I was delivered to my newly widowed mother at Tufts Medical center three weeks early on October 31st at 3 am the witching hour born to Morrigan Athena Black nee' Longbottom and Corvus Adonis Black on the birth certificate. Morrigan as her final gift to me my mother gave me a small necklace it was the a depiction of the crest of the Black family. Three ravens two in flight and one perched on a skull. The crest was sat on a shield with soft edges and it was made of platinum. As my mother was holding me and softly telling me about my silly father alarms started ringing and my mother kissed me on my head and told me she loved me. At 6am after a valiant attempt to save my mother she passed on to be forever with her beloved husband in the embrace of the goddess.

I was officially an orphan at 6:30 am beginning my new life as an infant, but I did not have to wait long for a new family. I was adopted by a new family before I was even a day old. I was adopted by a couple who were at the point in their lives when they felt that they were financially secure enough to start their own family. And being unable to have their own children they decided to adopt, and after hearing about my rough start in life they decided to adopt me. So I was rechristened Delphinus Korvus Black-Morris adopted into Joshua and Jessica Morris' nee' Evans.

My new life was gloriously and unrepentantly boring, aside from a few "strange things" that would sometimes happen. For instance I had a turquoise and purple plushie dragon that I held in the highest regard. I wouldn't sleep without the damn thing much to the dismay of my mother and immense pleasure of my father who bought it for me. One day my mother gave it to the maid to be washed and it was lost in transition from the laundromat to the condo we lived in. And my mother was pissed beyond belief screaming at the maid to find that goddamned dragon plushie or she would fire her worthless ass. The maid rushed off to find the dragon plushie when it appeared with a soft pop in the crib beside me. My mother didn't know what to think, but she was just so relieved that I was now napping soundly with my beloved plushie dragon she let the matter go. Other things would happen too, warm bottles would appear when I wailed to be fed, and dirty diapers would suddenly be changed when they didn't get to it fast enough. But my parents were content to ignore these "strange happenings" because they weren't dangerous and they made their lives with a newborn baby in the house a little easier. So in my parents minds it was fine, in so long as it wasn't dangerous.

It wasn't until well into my early school life that the "strange happenings" took a fiery turn towards the dangerous happenings that they had been less content to ignore. I was bullied from the get go. I hated school and all the little bastards that attended with me. I was shoved in closets chased and called all sorts of horrible things. When I'd finally had enough shit things would happen. Bullies who would use physical violence against me would suddenly vomit for hours so I could take my leave unaccosted. Bullies who chased me would suddenly find their shoes on fire and melting to the floor so I could make my escape. What had started out as just strange sort of lucky occurrences turned into bonafide acts of (some might dare to say) magic. By the time I had reached the fifth grade three schools I'd attended had suddenly burned to the ground no matter how fast the firefighters caught the blaze it never seemed to go out until there was almost nothing left of the school itself. Miraculously none of the classroom pets were injured seemingly protected by an unknown force.

It was then that my parents started discussing "the demon" they'd adopted. Also around that time that I started noticing things about my parents work. The crime scenes they cleaned up were always strange but most of them just contained blood pools and various other messes. A few had bodies still there with men milling about in expensive suits and heavy accents most were italian but some were russian. I remember my mother humming softly while dipping dismembered body parts in bleach. And I can still recall in vivid detail my mother grasping my hand tightly and leading me away as my father slit a man's throat, my father grumbling all the while that he wasn't as dead as "Mr. Giovanni" said he was. I began to realize that parents weren't actually cleaning crime scenes a hundred percent of the time. They were covering up murders for perhaps the russian mob and most certainly the italian mob. They made entirely too much money to be just simple government employees. But they did work for the government as there go to crime scene clean up crew.

At a young age I already knew that life was fragile and fleeting. When the fourth school I attended burned down my parents really started being distant and cordially dismissive of me, and buying me anything to make me happy. I mean really what kid has a slurpee machine and a machine that dispensed warm nacho cheese? I had every game system imaginable, any piece of technology I wanted, and a vast and varied collection of weapons from handguns to assault rifles. And folding knives to swords and even a trident. I was mostly content to do as I pleased and listen to my parents when they asked things of me. My parents were only too thrilled that the "demon" seemed mostly content and gracious that their adoptive child hadn't murdered them in there sleep or burned the condo to the ground. The only thing that seemed to weird them out was when I talked to my imaginary friend Nexus. When my parents asked me to describe Nexus. I drew them a picture of him with his huge garish yellow green serpentine like eyes, enormous floppy ears, slightly pointed teeth, bony little fingers that were tipped with sharp claw like nails, and his white tuft of hair. After that my parents mumbled something about damn demons, and I hung the picture I drew of Nexus on my wall next to my weapon collection.

About the only thing that seemed to make both my parents and me happy was when my father started to teach me about the use of weapons from the medieval to the modern. By age nine I was considered a weapons expert. It was one thing my father was immensely proud of and took me hunting as a reward which I found that I enjoyed quite a lot. The hunts were something that I and my father enjoyed. And they had the added benefit of calming the "strange happenings" down quite a lot. And I found that I quite enjoyed sleeping in a hammock so as soon as we returned home it replaced my bed. So my mother seeing that physical activities calmed the "demon-y" outbursts she decided that I needed to learn hand to hand combat. And her favorite show ncis gave her inspiration to have us both enroll in Krav maga. My mother being a slightly unhinged body and crime scene disposal/clean up crew loved the fact that the martial art basically taught you to turn anything into a weapon.

A few years later and two failed attempts to have me kidnapped by Giovanni's thugs and one semi-successful attempt by the Russians. Where I'd had to stab a man called Ivan in the neck with a pen to make my escape when the warehouse suddenly caught fire. When the crooked cops in New England P.D. kept showing up at my school and following me home started to become a regular event. And with them trying to corner us like willful cattle to the slaughter house, that my father had gotten quite upset. You see my father Joshua had always been the calm, cool, and collected one. He never seemed to shatter, crack yes maybe even splinter a little but he always remained like steel as if he was being tempered. But where Joshua was level headed my mother Jessica followed the typical redheaded view, she was volatile and exceedingly quick to anger and could hold a grudge from now until the end of time. So while it took very little to anger my mother it took a great deal more to upset my father, or just upset his few morals. However when one of said crooked cops smacked me in the face and bloodied my nose and split my lip. That shattered one of my fathers few morals you never ever strike a child. It did not matter that they thought I was part demon or maybe all demon I was still a child, still his child regardless. And in my father's book you never ever hit women and especially not children. That my father finally snapped and knocked the cop out along with four of his teeth. And then my dad put on a terribly macabre smile declared we were taking a vacation to London and the Morris estate to visit his Great Aunt Gertrude Morris. And possibly visit mothers half sisters Petunia Dursley nee' Evans and most especially Lily Potter nee' Evans who ran off with a James Potter and hasn't been heard from since the announcement of her first born Harry James Potter.

We finally arrived in London two days later my seriously jet-lagged parents could hardly keep me reined in. The flight attendant I followed around was quite happy to give me as many caffeinated drinks that fit in my belly. As well as any snack I desired she seemed to I was just too adorable to say no to. And until I'd pass out after the sugar and caffeine rush my parents had to deal with me. There we were Joshua and Jessica Morris looking haggard and little 11 year old me hyped up on caffeine and sugar running about them in over excited circles. By the time we found a cab or lorries as they called them in London, I had passed out in the cab and slept the whole way to the Morris estate.

The Morris estate was a sprawling collection of buildings a garage for the several vehicles that great aunt Gertrude owned. A guest house that we would be staying in. And the main two story house it was based off of the Queen's house in Greenwich only significantly smaller. There were also stables with a few Clydesdales. What interested me the most about the whole estate was the 53 acres of untouched land where nature ran wild and free, the Morris Reserve was dedicated to my father's great uncle Vladimir Morris who took my great aunts name because he was a simple german refugee and who fled Germany in world war one, who was lucky enough to start a new life and fall in love. But it was Vladimir's love of nature that had given birth to the Morris Reserve, all sorts of native wildlife reclaimed the forest there were badgers, jackdaws, ravens, mule deer, hedgehogs, foxes, and every other animal you could imagine and a few that were beyond imagination. Gertrude being over ninety had already set up her will so that young Joshua would inherit the estate when she passed on. Gertie as she wished to be called screeched at how utterly adorable I was. And was initially quite thrilled that I took an interest in the forest. A week later and she was screeching about me being an "unnatural demon" when I'd stolen a kiss from a small lost girl. Jessica was a surprising champion for me and shouted that there was nothing wrong with what I'd done and Joshua agreed he and his wife may have been murders with questionable morals but they were fairly open minded about those kind of things. Three days later after I'd come back from wandering around the city I was animatedly telling my mother and Gertrude about a man who had a florescent green mohawk and how I'd like to have forest green instead because it would look lovely with my teal eyes better. When suddenly Gertrude gasped and clutched at her chest before dropping to the floor. My mother quickly called an ambulance where they tried to revive her to no avail she was already dead. I was quite upset about it for several months after the funeral. I asked my parents to stay in the guest house while they moved into the main house. And so our lives in London truly began.


End file.
